


Vacation

by thedeadparrot



Series: Pornathon 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: "What did I tell you, sweetums? Tropical vacation. Best stress relief on the planet," Tony says.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pornathon 2017](http://pornathon.dreamwidth.org/) and the prompt 'heat'.

Tony tips his head back against the pole behind him, feels a bead of sweat as it slides down his neck. A sticky sort of heat. The lapping waves -- in and out, in and out -- are audible even from underneath their beach-side gazebo. He feels Rhodey's presence even though his eyes are closed. The shift in the air. The warmth of another body. _Rhodey's_ body.

"What did I tell you, sweetums? Tropical vacation. Best stress relief on the planet," Tony says. He flails out with one hand until he makes contact with skin. Muscle underneath his fingers. A bicep. Sticky with sweat.

"Sure, Tones," Rhodey says. "But not all of us can afford to rent out an entire private beach." It's not quite his sex voice, but it's in the general vicinity of it, deep and warm and amused. Tony shivers just at the sound of it.

He blinks his eyes open. Rhodey has one eyebrow raised, but his lips keep twitching in a way that means he's trying not to smile. Tony draws him closer, so that they're pressed against each other chest-to-chest. He's always liked this about Rhodey: the fact that they're the same height. No reaching up or reaching down required. Just right.

He slides his hands underneath Rhodey's shirt, peels it off. Bare skin, slick underneath Tony's palms. Rhodey pushes in closer. He ducks his head, his lips against Tony's neck. A little bit of teeth, the way Tony likes it. If it weren't for the heat, the smell of salt and sand, it could be any other day in a Cambridge apartment or an MIT bathroom, stealing a moment just for themselves. Rhodey crowding into Tony's space. Tony letting him.

"Honey bear," Tony says as Rhodey slides one solid thigh between his legs, pressing firmly into Tony's growing erection, "Please don't make me come in my shorts." He's still trying to get over that one time in a frat party bathroom where he'd gotten tipsy on beer and ruined a perfectly good pair of boxers just from giving Rhodey a blowjob.

"And why shouldn't I?" Rhodey asks, his breath tickling the hairs on Tony's neck. Despite the sticky heat, goosebumps rise up on Tony's skin.

Tony's brain flits through a dozen different answers, not settling on any one of them, because really, what would be so bad about Rhodey making him come his brains out? Tony's cock is not objecting in the least. "Uh," Tony says.

But Rhodey takes pity on him, slides his fingers into the elastic waistband of Tony's shorts, pushes them down Tony's hips. Tony's cock springs free. He makes a noise that is definitely not a whimper. Rhodey laughs, rich and deep and happy. Tony wraps his arms around Rhodey's shoulders. Holds him close, as close as he dares.

Rhodey wraps one calloused hand around Tony's cock, and Tony lets out a loud groan. They're all alone here, on the beach. He doesn't have to worry about waking up Rhodey's neighbors or getting caught by campus security.

Tony leans back, ready to just enjoy it, and he does. It's not like Rhodey's hands on him are ever going to be a _problem_. But Rhodey is going slow, maddeningly slow, and Tony feels ready to climb out of his own skin. "Come on," he whines, bucking his hips up, 

Rhodey just chuckles, the asshole. He uses one leg to hold Tony's hips in place. "Nah," Rhodey says. "I wanna take my time. Can't ever do it like this at home."

Tony whimpers again, because it's always a little awful and a lot great when Rhodey decides to get bossy in bed. He doesn't fight it, though. Just lets Rhodey do whatever he wants, however he wants, even if the slow pump of Rhodey's hand is going to make him insane. Because he trusts Rhodey, probably more than he trusts anyone. He knows Rhodey won't let him down.

His orgasm builds from the base of his spine, slow and steady, his balls drawing up tight, his fingers clenching into the firm muscles of Rhodey's back. It's almost a surprise when he tips over, coming in messy spurts between them.

"Thank you," Tony murmurs as he comes down from it, still holding on, his voice filled with all the things he wants to say but can't. _Thank you for the orgasm. Thank you for agreeing to this vacation. Thank you for not running away at the first opportunity._

"Love you, too," Rhodey replies.


End file.
